A little more than a memory
by deadunistudent
Summary: What will happen when Tatsuki loses her memory? Its sets off a chain of events that will make it harder for her to ever recover her memory. Will she ever remember what was in her memories and more, will she ever remember what was in her heart? Yuri:OrixTa
1. Chapter 1

This story is actually a drama, not a comedy so sorry for the false advertising.

I started this story when I was 14 and I'm 20 now so I'm also sorry for the change in writing styles. I don't believe I will ever finish this story but if you want to start reading this, just be warned that I left it on a horrible cliff-hanger.

Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Tatsuki-chan!" A bouncy figure ran into the view of Arisawa Tatsuki. The one and only Inoue Orihime.

"Hey Orihime. Are you excited about our hike, today?" Tatsuki called out before being engulfed by the flaming hair of Orihime, by which Orihime was trying to hug her best friend.

"Oh yes! Of course I am!" Orihime pulled away from her friend and pulled at the gigantic bag upon her shoulders.

"... What did you bring?" Tatsuki pointed at the massive bag and sighed.

"Oh! I brought some food, some bug spray, my umbrella, some spare clothes, my camera, a picnic rug, my torch and my first aid kit and... I think that's it..." Orihime looked up at the sky as her finger was placed on her chin.

"We aren't going to camp out here and I won't let you get hurt... Wait, how much food did you bring?" Tatsuki should have known that Orihime would bring alot of food for this 'trip'.

Before Tatsuki could have said wow, a massive mountain of food came tumbling out of Orihime's bag.

"Why did you bring so much food, Orihime?" Tatsuki sighed again and slapped herself across the forehead. The mountain of food before the two friends was a jumble of sandwiches, chips, drinks and lollies.

"I thought we might be hungry so I packed up some food for a picnic!" Orihime happily chimed.

"Please define the word 'some'." Tatsuki's voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Oh, don't be mean, Tatsuki-chan! Come on, let's start our hike!" Orihime twirled in excitement while Tatsuki bent over and started to pack the food back into Orihime's bag.

"By the time I get all this food back in your bag, it'll be time to go home." Tatsuki mumbled.

The two girls hiked along the rocky terrain of the park, resting once in a while to have a rest. Except 'once in a while' was about every 10 minutes to Orihime. Stopping for the 10th time in the last hour, Orihime pulled out one of her sandwiches and drinks.

"Let's stop for lunch, Tatsuki-chan!" Tatsuki couldn't say no as Orihime had already pulled out the picnic rug from her bag. Tatsuki sighed before she nodded and headed backwards, towards her best friend.

"Today is such a nice day! We should hike more often!" Orihime looked up at the blue sky before jamming most of her salami and tuna sandwich into her mouth. Tatsuki watched playfully, as her oblivious friend rambled on about the day.

"You know what, Tatsuki-chan? We should stay here for a few more hours before we go home!" Orihime mumbled joyfully through her sandwich.

"Orihime, you have some salami sliding down the side of your chin." Tatsuki nearly giggled at the sight of Orihime. (a/n: see the word 'nearly')

"Oh. Thanks Tatsuki-chan. Do you like your sandwich?" Orihime had a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

"Uh, yeah I do. What did you put in it today?" Tatsuki was looking worriedly at her sandwich now.

"Oh! That sandwich has tuna and peanut butter! I wanted you to try it first for me!" Tatsuki suddenly lost half her appetite, but didn't want to disappoint her friend and her unusual food choices.

"It's actually not that bad!" Tatsuki gulped down another bite of her sandwich to make her lie, believable.

"Really? Let me have a bite!" Orihime extended her hand out and Tatsuki gave her the sandwich gladly. Taking a bite from where Tatsuki had, Orihime held the bite in her mouth for a while before exclaiming.

"That is really good!" Orihime grinned widely at her new 'invention'. A dribble of the peanut butter landed on Orihime's cheek, going unnoticed by the cheerful youth.

"Orihime. You have anoth... Never mind, I'll get it." Tatsuki reached into her pocket for a tissue and slowly brought it up to Orihime's cheek. Wiping the dab away, Tatsuki couldn't help but smile at how cute her friend looked right now. Orihime looked like a small child, having there face cleaned by their mothers, almost protesting yet grateful. Tatsuki looked away, a blush creeping over her cheeks for more than one was a person that could definitely win an award for best at hiding her feelings. Deep within Tatsuki's heart, Orihime had somehow carved her name in there. It pained Tatsuki to not be able to fully love her crush but she was grateful that she could be a friend.

"Come on, Orihime. Let's get going. I didn't come here just to eat. I planned on actually hiking today." Tatsuki hauled herself upwards and headed up the track, leaving a pouting Orihime in her wake.

"Tatsuki-chan! Wait up!" Orihime scrambled upwards, pulling her bag upwards with her, "WAIT!"

Tatsuki spun around on her heels and watched as her friend was having a hard time at stuffing the picnic rug into her bag.

"Do you need help?" Tatsuki called back.

"No! I don't! I don't need any of your help! You can go away!" Orihime finally got the rug into her bag and spun on her heels and headed back down the path, only to turn into the wrong path.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki ran after her friend, who had walked out her view, "Orihime! I'M SORRY!"

Tatsuki turned the corner and saw that her friend had walked further up the wrong path. Orihime had her hands over her ears and was headed towards a suspension bridge, sitting lowly over a river.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki ran faster but Orihime had already reached the bridge and began to cross it. By the time Tatsuki reached the foot of the bridge, Orihime had already travelled about three quarters across the bridge. Tatsuki couldn't run across the bridge, way too risky but she did sort of power walk across the bridge. Orihime had reached the other side of the bridge, only giving a slight glance back at Tatsuki. Orihime's temper was overpowering her and nothing would stop it.

But maybe a one sound. A snap.

A resounding snap was heard, making both girls stop in their tracks. Another snap, before another. The two girls' eyes travelled over to the ropes holding the suspension bridge up.

"Tatsuki!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples!

So, I decided to group the chapters together because they actually do fit together!

Anyways, it's the same story, just less chapters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I dun own da bleach! xDD

* * *

Chapter 2

Orihime screamed over to her best friend but there was nothing to stop what was to happen next. As the last of the ropes snapped, the suspension bridge fell down, towards the river. Tatsuki still atop it.

The moment seemed to stop right there and then. Orihime and Tatsuki had locked eye contact and they stayed locked. Orihime's eyes screamed with fear, while Tatsuki's eyes held care and love for Orihime. Then in a flash, Tatsuki was beneath the water, as were the splinters of the broken bridge.

"NO!!" Orihime screamed down at the river. Orihime fell to her knees, her eyes searching for any signs of Tatsuki in the water below. Orihime spent a good few minutes searching for Tatsuki in the water, when suddenly, Tatsuki's body floated to the top of the river. And there Tatsuki lay, her face peaceful, her body drifting lightly. A few cuts clung to Tatsuki's clothing but nothing more.

Orihime jumped up at the sight and began her climb down the trail to the river bed. Each time Orihime's foot pounded on the ground, she lifted it faster than before, till she was running down the rocky trail. Finally, with a last bound, Orihime was by the river bed and looking up the river, searching for Tatsuki. Orihime ran into the river, only to realise it was too deep and run back onto the river bed. And then Tatsuki floated into view, hardly moving in the water's current.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled watching as the body drifted closer and closer to her. It was either then or never. With a great leap into the water, Orihime had grabbed onto Tatsuki's body and luckily, Orihime could float. Wading a little, Orihime pulled Tatsuki over to the river bank.

"Tatsuki! Wake up! Wake up!" Orihime shook her friend vigorously before rethinking that action. Orihime laid her friend down gently onto the rocky surface of the riverbed and began to feel for a pulse.

A pulse was found but no breathes were taken. Orihime began to proceed with CPR. A lesson from Chad while they were in class.

'I don't want to go to mouth-to-mouth!' Orihime groaned in her mind.

A splutter of water erupted from Tatsuki's mouth and she was finally breathing steadily. Orihime smiled but the next hard step would be working out how to get her friend to a hospital.

-  
"Excuse me, Miss." A Doctor tapped Orihime's soaked shoulder, making Orihime jump in surprise, "Sorry but are you a relative of Miss Arisawa?"

"No, I'm just a friend." Orihime mumbled, absolutely jumbled from worry.

"Ok then. Do you know where her family is?" The Doctor continued asking questions.

"Um, they should be arriving soon." Orihime looked up at the door, hoping Tatsuki's parents would arrive soon.

And with a bang, the hospital door flew open, a tall man strode in, followed closely by a stern looking woman. The pair practically flew over to the Doctor.

"I am Tatsuki's father. What is her condition?" The man's voice was commanding but compassionate. It wasn't his voice that had scared Orihime, it was the fact that the pair were dressed in business suits and this image held no sincerity or fun for that matter.

"Yes, what is my daughter's condition?" Mrs. Arisawa repeated.

"Your daughter has had a small concussion to the skull. There seems to be no other immediate or serious injury but we need to keep her under observation for any changes. We advise her to stay in the horpital for at least a week. If she doesn't wake up after that, we may need to take some serious action then." The Doctor spoke, concern lining his face at the last sentence.

"Thank you Doctor. Are we allowed to go see our daughter?" Mrs. Arisawa was looking worriedly down the corridor, most definitely trying to guess which room held her precious daughter within.

"You may. Please follow me." The Doctor spun on his heels and lead the pair into one of the doors that lined the white walls of the hospital.

Taking a step forward, Orihime stopped. Thinking it would be better if Tatsuki could spend some time alone with her family, Orihime made her way to the cafeteria.

'Maybe Tatsuki will wake to true love's kiss. Or maybe, she could sense her true love and jolt up and tackle them.' It may have been a time of sadness but Orihime could never get a grip on the reigns of her imagination."

Orihime grabbed a plate of sandwiches and sat down at one of the furthest tables in the room. She looked outside at the setting sun, something that she and Tatsuki were supposed to do together in the park. Orihime sighed and continued to gobble down her food, ideas pooping into her head for a new 'recipe'. Orihime finished chomping down the last of her food and looked at her watch. An hour had already passed, surely enough time for Tatsuki's parents to have left by now. Orihime picked up her plate and went over to the counter, plopping it gently in a bucket of dirty dishes. Orihime took the stairs back up to Tatsuki's level and quickly walked over to Tatsuki's room. No-one was in there, besides the unconscious tomboy. Pushing the door inwards, Orihime heaved a giant sigh.

"Why did I have to lose my temper?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned away from the sleeping figure, "I'm so sorry."

Orihime stepped across to the side of the bed, picking up a tissue from the bed side table. Turning away, Orihime blew her nose quietly. She stuffed the tissue into her pocket and turned back around. But a body beat her in the laws of gravity and Orihime found herself falling straight down onto the cold tile floor. Her body thudded against the floor, the weight still on top. Orihime yelped from the pain before looking upwards, her eyes trying to focus, through the tears. And there, atop of her, sat Tatsuki. Tatsuki's long slender finger poked Orihime in the face before Tatsuki asked a question that would shock Orihime greatly.

"Who are you?!"

Blinking looked like it was the only thing Orihime could do in that instance. Shock took over her body, only letting her eyes flutter open and shut.

"Hello? Whooo arrre YOUUU?" Tatsuki grinned widely, her fingers poking Orihime's cheek once more.

"I-i'm Inoue Orih-hime..." Orihime stuttered looking closely at Tatsuki, before realising that Tatsuki was wearing a hospital gown. And only a hospital gown.

"Nice to meet you!... Um, Orihime? Can you help me?" This girl that sat atop Orihime was definitely not the Tatsuki she knew. But it was never in Orihime's nature to not help a person in need.

"O-ok..." Orihime looked up at Tatsuki, in an almost terrified expression, afraid of what might come.

"Okey Dokey. Then Orihime, can you tell me, who the heck am I?" Tatsuki smiled again at the pale Orihime.

"You're Arisawa Tatsuki! Don't you remember?" Orihime jumped up suddenly, throwing Tatsuki off completely.

"Ow! You hurt my arm!" Tatsuki was clutching her arm tightly, nearly on the brink of bursting into tears.

Orihime slowly bent over towards Tatsuki and reached out for her arm, "Come on. Let me have a look at that."

"No! You hurt it, what if it get's more hurted?" Tatsuki got up again and was definitely acting differently. Orihime gently placed her hand over Tatsuki's arm and pulled it lightly towards her. She looked over Tatsuki's arm and gently massaged the bruised area.

"Come on. Your arm doesn't seem to be hurt that badly, but just if in case it starts to infect or cause this massive disease to start, let's get you back into the bed." Orihime smiled sweetly at Tatsuki.

"Oh... Alright." Tatsuki pouted before slowly walking over to the bed before roughly getting into it, the covers being pulled over her by Orihime.

"Ok then. Why don't you have a nice little nap. I'll get the doctor." Orihime turned around, about to head for the door, when a hand wrapped itself around her arm, " Huh?"

"Please stay. I don't really know who you are but when you're with me, I feel safe. " Tatsuki mumbled beneath a smile. The words that floated from Tatsuki's mouth brought a smile to Orihime's face.

"Ok then. I'll get the doctor later then." Orihime pulled a chair up from the corner of the room, plonking herself onto it. Within seconds, Tatsuki's eyelids had shut and her face looked serene.

'Ok, there's only two explanations for this. One, Tatsuki has lost her memory. Or, Tatsuki has been abducted by aliens! And the current 'Tatsuki' is a mere clone, sent here to spy on us!' (a/n: ROFL! LOL! LMAO!) Orihime jumped up at the second thought. But how could someone like Tatsuki get abducted by aliens? She was so tough.

Orihime sank back into the chair comfortably and sighed. Today had been a rough day and she really needed her sleep. Orihime slowly shut her eyes, absolutely oblivious to the fact that Tatsuki was staring straight at her.

"Orihime." Tatsuki whispered. Orihime opened one eye and slowly opened the other as well.

"Yes? What's wrong, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked drowsily.

"Why are you here? And why are you so worried about me?" Tatsuki asked quietly.

"I was... am your bestest friend!" Orihime smiled.

"Oh, ok then. That explains a lot then. Um... Orihime... Was I a... bad person?" Tatsuki asked quietly.

"No! Of course not! You were always there to protect me. You never let anyone hurt me and you were why I could grow my hair long." Through the course of her 'mini-speech', Orihime had gotten up from the chair and had shoved her bright orange hair into Tatsuki's face. Tatsuki tried to speak but the hair seemed to have engulfed her whole face.

"Mmm-hmmm... Urhime!" Tatsuki gasped through the orange forest.

"Uh... Sorry..." Orihime moved back from the bed, thankfully letting Tatsuki breathe again.

"It's ok. Wow, do I feel sleepy? Did we do something today? Why do I feel so tired?" Tatsuki yawned and laid back onto the bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. You really need your sleep." Orihime pulled the covers over Tatsuki's body, gently putting it under her chin.

"Ok. Good night! Sweet dreams!" Tatsuki whispered as she fell into sleep. Orihime stood there, watching her friend, just to make sure Tatsuki was asleep. Then, she plonked herself back into her chair. A yawn escaped her mouth, before she gave into sleep.

"Maybe, tomorrow, she'll remember."

* * *

Author's notes: I can't remember what I put here in the other chapters so I'll just say READ AND REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!!

ReNzY!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello thar!

As I said before, I'm just grouping the chapters together so I have no idea what I put here in the other chapters! xDD

This is now, the third chapter of A little more than a memory!

Disclaimer: Eye dun oun BLEACH! I wish I did tho...

* * *

Chapter 3

The morning tweets of the birds outside the window were soothing as Orihime woke from her slumber. (a/n: Sorry but I had that image thing, when you have birds tweeting and that music in the morning) Orihime yawned and stretched her arms before looking at the hospital bed beside her.

"TATSUKI?!" Orihime gasped. Where did Tatsuki go?, "Tatsuki?!"

"Ow... What's up?" Tatsuki's exhausted body appeared on the other side of the bed, "Ow... I think I fell off the bed last night."

"Oh... It's ok. I just thought that you had gone somewhere without me." Orihime mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm too tired to go anywhere. Ugh... I'm sooo tired, I need more sleep." Tatsuki drowsily climbed back into the bed before falling asleep again.

"Sigh... I should go get the doctor then." Orihime left the hospital room and poked her head out the door, trying to look for a doctor. But there were none in sight. Orihime walked out of the room, closing the door silently and went looking for a doctor.

20 minutes into her search, Orihime looked down at her watch to find that it was 4:50 am in the morning. Orihime sighed before trying to find her way back to Tatsuki's room. Orihime wondered where all the doctors had gone, when she peered into Tatsuki's room. And there, standing around Tatsuki were 3 doctors, all examining Tatsuki. Beside them were Tatsuki's parents, both looking very stern and worried.

All the while, Tatsuki was flinching backwards, as the doctors tried to examine her. Tatsuki looked up for a second and caught Orihime's stare before bolting upright, Orihime's name erupting from her mouth. A second later, Tatsuki was out of the room and huddling behind Orihime like a scared child.

"Help me, Orihime. They keep touching me and they keep telling me to be a good girl, who are they?" At first, Tatsuki was pointing at the 3 doctors before pointing at her own parents.

"They're doctors, they help sick people like you and they help them get better. And they are your Mum and Dad. They look after you." Orihime explained patting Tatsuki lightly on the head, "Don't be afraid."

"But I don't want them to be my Mum and Dad. I don't want them to look after me. Can you look after me? Can you be my Mum and my Dad?" Tatsuki asked, her face in the back of Orihime's shoulder.

"Why not this? You let the doctors help you, then we'll see about being your Mum and Dad." Orihime turned around and pulled at Tatsuki's arm.

"But I'm scared!" Tatsuki pouted.

"It's not that scary. Come on!" Orihime pulled Tatsuki back into the room and helped her back into her bed, before the doctors started to examine her again.

Orihime turned away from the bed, deciding to leave the room, instead Tatsuki's parents stood in her way. And they did not look happy or cheerful at all.

"Orihime, how does Tatsuki know you and not us?" Mr. Arisawa asked sternly.

"Uh... Well, Tatsuki's lost her memory and I was here last night. So, she knows me but she can't exactly remember me yet." Orihime smiled nervously.

"We know that Tatsuki has lost memory but we just want to know why you didn't get a doctor as soon as she woke up?" Mrs. Arisawa scolded before letting out a sigh.

"Well, I was going to but just as I was about to, Tatsuki wanted me to stay with her, so I did. And before I knew it, I was asleep!" Orihime nervously scratched the back of her head.

Mr. and Mrs. Arisawa sighed and shook their heads at how they could forget that Orihime was a bit oblivious at times. The doctors soon finished their examinations and quickly ushered Mr. and Mrs. Arisawa outside to discuss Tatsuki's state.

"Orihime. I want to get out of here." Tatsuki said, still quite scared from the examinations.

"You can home with your parents a little later." Orihime smiled from her arm chair. (a/n: Sorry, that probably sounded a bit weird but I was trying to say that Orihime's sitting in an arm chair)

"But I don't wanna go with them! I'm scared of them." Tatsuki whispered before her parents re-entered the room.

Mr. Arisawa took a deep sigh before he grumble, "Seeing as the only one that Tatsuki trusts currently is you, Orihime. Mrs. Arisawa and I have decided that she'll be staying with you till she remembers us."

"Huh?"

Leaping out of the hospital, Tatsuki had never felt so happy in life. Well, what she could remember of it anyways.

'Oh... crap...' Orihime thought to herself as she watched her friend bound down the concrete walkway, almost knocking into an elderly lady.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tatsuki bowed lowly as the elderly woman shuffled along grumpily.

"Tatsuki! You shouldn't do that!" Orihime struggled along, under the weight of Tatsuki's bags.

"I'm sorry! Do you think I should help you?" Tatsuki smiled, her arm extending forwards to Orihime.

"Bah! It's about time!" Orihime dumped one of the 2 heavy bags on the ground. Apparently, Tatsuki would need 'some' supplies, in order to live at Orihime's. Tatsuki fisted one of the bag handles and slung the bag over her shoulder with ease.

"I don't see how this is heavy for you!" Tatsuki looked at Orihime funnily.

"Well, that's easy for you to say! You used to do Taekwondo!" Orihime grumpily pulled at her bag.

"Really? I know Taekwondo? Was I good at it?" Tatsuki queried, her eyes shining at her 'unknown' ability.

"Yes, you wer-" Orihime heaved at the bag once more.

"Ok, here, let me take that." With one swipe, Tatsuki had the bag over shoulder and was once again, skipping cheerfully down the street.

"COME ON!" Tatsuki yelled.

Orihime rubbed at her sore shoulders before running down the concrete too.

'I hope today goes well. Maybe I can show her some pictures of us when we get home!' Orihime thought to herself, 'OH NO! We have school! I almost forgot!'

"TATSUKI!", Orihime yelled as she tried to reach her friend, "Come on! We gotta get home, quick!"

Tatsuki turned around, the bags on her shoulders flying around with her... Smacking Orihime square in the face!

"Oh crap! Sorry!" Tatsuki let the bags fall to the concrete pavement before bending over to help Orihime and her newly formed bruise.

"It's ok..." Orihime mumbled before looking at her watch. It was already 8am! They only had half an hour left before a detention would be welcoming them to school!

"COME ON!" Orihime scrambled to her feet and motioned for Tatsuki to pick the bags up again, "WE HAVE TO GET HOME QUICKLY! WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

"We have schoo-" Tatsuki didn't even have time to finish her sentence before she was being dragged along by Orihime, across the road.

The two sped along the pavement, Orihime huffing and puffing already. They were almost home, only a few more minutes. Orihime looked worriedly down at her watch, 8:15!! Suddenly a shot of adrenaline ran through her body and she reached for Tatsuki, pulling the both of them into a frantic run.

"WOAH!" Tatsuki exclaimed as her body was heaved forwards by Orihime.

The pair finally reached Orihime's apartment and quickly ran up the stairs, before reaching the front door. Orihime reached inside her bag, searching for her keys. Orihime grumbled as she 'dove' deeper into her bag, her keys eluding her fingers. Orihime let out a big sigh before screwing up her face and pouring out all the contents of her bag.

"Where are you, keys?!" Orihime searched through the new mountain of objects.

Tatsuki couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Orihime. Her friend was quite a funny character. Tatsuki muffled her laugh before bending over and helping in the search for 'the eluding key'. Tatsuki's fingers flicked scraps of useless paper away, rummaged through various items before she turned back to Orihime's bag.

She eyed it curiously before realising there was another compartment. She unzipped it quickly and sure enough, the keys were sitting peacefully inside it. She grabbed them and dangled them in front of Orihime's face.

Orihime pouted before snatching the keys and unlocking the door. The pair swept all of Orihime's belongings into her bag again and walking into the apartment.

"Ok, take your bags and dump them into the bedroom, then get dressed!" Orihime ordered.

Tatsuki nodded, adding a smile along with it then grabbing her two bags, walked into the bedroom.

When Tatsuki was out of sight, Orihime sighed and fell onto her couch. She had never ran that far before and she wasn't planning on doing that again! If they were going to do this on a daily basis, Orihime was never going to survive...

"Orihime?" Tatsuki called from the bedroom.

"Yes?" Orihime replied, jumping from the couch and pacing towards the bedroom. The sight before her eyes nearly gave her a nosebleed.

"I can't find my uniform." Tatsuki said simply, bent over her large bag, only in her bra and underwear.

"Put some other clothes on first, please. I'll help you and check the other bag." Orihime bent her head downwards, her large bangs hiding the dark crimson upon her face.

Unzipping the bag, Orihime rummaged through the various articles of clothes. Having searched for quite some time, Orihime gave up. She looked over to Tatsuki, who had pulled all of the clothes out of her other bag. Where was Tatsuki's uniform? Orihime dug through Tatsuki's bag once more and finally found them; at the bottom of the bag!

"Here! I found them!" Orihime beamed as she pulled the skirt and shirt from the bag.

"Yay! Thanks!" Tatsuki hugged Orihime gratefully, "What about you? Aren't you getting changed?"

"Oh crap! I nearly forgot!" Orihime dashed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the pair were at the door, ready for a 'wonderful' day at school. Tatsuki smiled at Orihime as she slipped her shoes on, Orihime returning the grin. The door swung open and the two were running madly down the street again. Orihime glanced down at her watch once more...

8:27!!

"SHIT!!" Orihime yelled and the pair zoomed down the street like bullets.

The pair weaved in and out of people, dashing madly to school. Many people stared and eyed them curiously as they ran.

"DING! DING! DING!"

Unbelievably, Tatsuki and Orihime had made it to school just as the bell rang. The two smiled before continuing to huff and puff from their morning 'jog'.

'That was the second time today that we had to run! I am seriously not going to survive this!' Orihime thought as they entered school, 'Could this day get any worse?'

* * *

Author's Notes: That reminds me! My sister was having a convo wit her friend on msn and she typed blech. Nao, she a Blech Betch! xDD

Plz Review!

ReNzY!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples!

(I havn't done anything to dis chapter and the next, so don't get confused about the comments in this chapter!)

So, I decided to squeeze in a chapter before the exams. The problem is that the exams started yesterday... lol! Oh and some people have been asking me to somehow make these chapters longer, I'll try next chapter coz right now, I have about 5/6 m,ore exams to do, so yea.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the 6th chapter of A little more than a memory.

Disclaimer: I have exams to do, of course I don't own Bleach!

* * *

Chapter 6

"HIME!" A pair of hands grasped Orihime's chest tightly, "Oh, how I missed you over the weekend!"

"Oh! I missed you too!" Orihime laughed nervously, shuffling along into the classroom.

Chizuru nuzzled her nose into her 'beloved's' neck before glancing upwards, seeing Tatsuki. Her body flew from Orihime's in a blink of an eye, arms wrapped around her head, in fear.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked, suddenly whirling around to see what had frightened Chizuru, "Was there something behind me?"

"What are you talking about? I was scared that you were going to hit me again!" Chizuru blurted out furiously, "Are you mocking me?!"

"What? Wait… I hit you before?! I'm very sorry!" Tatsuki ran straight across to Chizuru, her arms wrapping around her new friend, "I'm very sorry. Orihime! Why didn't you tell me I was so cruel?"

Orihime couldn't help but laugh loudly at what she saw. Chizuru was frantically trying to get out Tatsuki's hug, almost like a cat trying to break free from captor's grip. Tatsuki, on the other hand, firmly gripped onto Chizuru's waist.

"AAHHHH!! TATSUKI'S TRYING TO HUG ME!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Chizuru yelled out loudly. All the heads in the classroom turned towards the pair, before the room erupted in laughter.

Tatsuki's face began to turn a dark shade of red, before she let go of Chizuru abruptly. From the effort of trying to get out of Tatsuki's hug, Chizuru flew out the classroom door!

"Sorry!" Tatsuki called out once again before running out the classroom door to help her 'injured' classmate.

Chizuru ran back into the classroom, turning Orihime into her human shield from Tatsuki.

"What's wrong with her, Hime? Did she hit her head or something? Coz this is not the cruel and abusing Tatsuki I know!" Chizuru asked Orihime quickly.

"Erm, no this is Tatsuki. It's just she can't remember anything. Something happened over the weekend…" Orihime's head bent downwards as memories of the previous day, flashed in her mind.

"What happened?!" Chizuru asked loudly. Orihime's friends suddenly crowded around her too, whispering and asking about what had happened.

"Wait! Not so many questions at one time!" Orihime demanded. She looked up from the group and saw Tatsuki standing quite nervously on the outskirts of the group.

"Tatsuki-chan, come here."

Nervously shuffling into the group, Tatsuki smiled nervously, before standing besides her friend.

"Ok. So, yesterday, me and Tatsuki went to a big park. You know the big one with lots of trees and rivers and mountains and stuff. Anyways, when we were there, I got angry and ran away from Tatsuki. And I went down this path with a bridge, Tatsuki ran after me though. I crossed the bridge that was over a big river. And Tatsuki started to go over the bridge too… That's when the bridge broke… and Tatsuki fell into the river…" Orihime paused, sucking in air, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Now she can't remember anything…"

The girls around them gasped. All the girls turned towards Tatsuki, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm so sorry, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime turned around suddenly and hugged Tatsuki fiercely, the tears streaming down her face now.

Nothing but silence fell over the group, now that the initial shock had sunken in. Tatsuki opened her mouth to say something, but her voice failed her. Tatsuki closed her eyes, her mind suddenly flashing with unknown images. One of which was of bright orange hair, another of a shaky bridge and the last one…

Orihime's eyes; fear and sorrow circling within them.

The last image struck something deep within her heart and Tatsuki hugged her friend tightly. Her fingers suddenly gliding through Orihime's hair, almost on their own.

"It's ok, Orihime." Tatsuki smiled into her friends shoulder, "It's ok…"

A moment or two passed before the two friends pulled away from eachother. Orihime's hand immediately moved upwards, to wipe away the tears that had streaked down her cheeks.

"Come on. I need some help with where I'm supposed to sit." Tatsuki tugged on Orihime's sleeve.

The two made their way to the seats beside the window, many of their friends already slumped over their desks. Ichigo was yawning widely while Ishida was finishing off his latest sewing project. On the other hand, Chad was staring out the window, his hair revealing only one of his two dark brown eyes.

"You sit here, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime stopped in front of one of the many desks in the room.

Tatsuki looked down at the desk, the wooden top worn out from the decades it had spent in this school.

"Thanks Orihime! Where do you sit?" Tatsuki looked up at her friend.

"Oh, I sit right behind you!" Orihime twisted around, plonked herself into her seat and smiled, "These are the best desks coz we get to look out of the windows when we get bored!"

Suddenly, the class quietened and the teacher appeared in the doorway. She made her way to the desk, setting her things on the table.

"Good morning class!" She cheerfully greeted the class.

"Good morning, Miss." The class dully replied.

"Alright then, let's get going. Oh, wait, Tatsuki, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tatsuki looked up from her desk, uncertainty in her eyes, "It's ok, it's just a talk."

The pair left the classroom and chatter started up again. Orihime stared at the door, concern written all over her face.

"Hime!" Again, Chizuru startled Orihime. From the surprise, Orihime toppled over, out of her chair and onto the hard floor.

"Ouch…" Orihime mumbled, Chizuru bending over to help her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Hime!" Chizuru began to help Orihime up when Tatsuki appeared beside her. With a quick move, Orihime was up on her feet, her arm slung over Tatsuki's shoulders.

"You ok, Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned softly.

"Yea, I'm fine." Orihime smiled as she sat back into her chair.

"Come, class! We're going to begin now!" The teacher chirped across the classroom, "Please take out your maths textbooks!"

The class groaned as the all slowly pulled the desk panels up and pulled out their textbooks. Tatsuki quickly followed suit and took her textbook out too.

"Open to page 190. We were doing 'graphing quadratics', remember?" The teacher turned away from the class, quickly scribbling across the blackboard.

Orihime took the chance and leaned forwards from her seat and whispered, "Tatsuki, what did you talk about?"

"She just told me that I would need some help to sorta catch up. My parents already told her about the accident." Tatsuki muttered quickly.

"Oh ok then." Orihime sat back into her chair, not receiving one word of the teacher's current lecture.

'I hope this day goes by quickly, I really want to get Tatsuki home, so I can show her some photos of us. Maybe I'll somehow make her remember something…" Orihime sighed as she looked ahead, the teacher's words finally 'taking over' her mind.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you guys liked that. And sorry if it's sorta dragging the story but I can tell you that the plot is pretty big so it's gonna be veeeery long from now.

And now I'm gonna babble on about the exams I hav done. My 2 sports exams were so easy! My French one was quite easy too, thank god our teacher let us use our dictionaries! And, for my Maths exam, I seem to be the only who finished the last question! w00t! I'm sooo nerdy... Anyways, I also got 100 for my electronics assignment (and yes, I am a girl who does electronics as a subject). YAAAAY!!

The only problem is that my friends are all calling me a nerd now... T.T

Anissa (Ma sister): NERD!!

Me: T.T...

Anyways, hope you guys continue reading! xDD

ReNzY!

PS: Anissa: Just kidding about b4!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello thar!

Well, I tried to update as quick as possible, which doesn't seem quick enough... Anyways, I did the exams and I actually did really well! Woo, go me!

I took the advice and requests of you guys and I made this chapter at least twice as long! I usually write 3-4 pages in word... But this time, I wrote about 7-8 pages... So, that's a lot, for me anyways.

Hope you guys enjoy the 7th chapter of A little more than a memory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... My Mum owns a bottle of bleach though... xDD

* * *

Chapter 7

The ringing of the school bell signified the end of another long and 'treacherous' day at school. Orihime jumped at the pealing, the sound knocking her out of her imaginary adventure. She stretched quickly before jumping up, grabbing her bag and her friend, Tatsuki.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a sec! I need my bag!" Tatsuki bellowed as she grabbed at her bag.

The two rushed through the halls of the school, almost running down many of the other students. Finally out of the crowded hallways of the school, Orihime let go of Tatsuki's collar, her friend falling straight to the ground.

"What's the rush, Orihime?" Tatsuki slowly began to get up, dusting herself clean along the way.

"I want to get home quick, so that I can show you some photos of us!" Orihime looked at Tatsuki, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Maybe it'll make you remember something!" She added before she pulled her friend out the school gates and down the street.

The two agreed to walk the way back to Orihime's house, remembering the exhaustion of running from Orihime's house that morning.

An uneasy silence fell between the two friends and for some time the pair walked without a sound. Orihime stared upwards at the cloudless sky, thoughts running through her mind; mostly of unknown imaginary creatures. Tatsuki gaze was aimed at the pavement, her mind working overtime to collect any memories it could gather; unfortunately, the count total was only at 3.

The two continued, wordlessly, down the street till a large band of little students came rushing past them. Each of them shouting their favourite game at the arcade. Tatsuki and Orihime watched as the group of kids rushed around a corner. The two friends looked at eachother and smiled.

"Now, I want to go to the arcade." Orihime pouted.

"Well then, let's go! Have we been there before?" Tatsuki asked, turning around and following the path of the little kids.

"Yep! We go there sometimes when we have time! Last time we went was last week!" Orihime's smile faltered for a moment before Tatsuki pulled her chin up.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure my memories will come back!" Tatsuki chided, "At least I'm not dead!"

Orihime gasped and shook her fist in the air, "How could you say that, Tatsuki?!"

Tatsuki grinned cheekily and started to run but stopped in her tracks.

"I nearly forgot, I don't know where the arcade is!" Flashing another smile, Tatsuki grabbed Orihime and pulled her forwards, "Come on! I want to go play now!"

Orihime let out a sigh and the two started down the concrete again.

--

Flashing lights and loud noises bombarded Tatsuki and Orihime as they entered the large arcade. Little children running, screaming and yelling as they pressed buttons, yanked on joysticks and shot at evil aliens from galaxies far, far away! Not to mention the older 'children' watching them with lazy eyes, sipping on their sodas, waiting for the smaller children to leave their favourite games.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Tatsuki and Orihime made their way down the aisles and aisles of games and machines, taking their time to pick a suitable game.

Suddenly Orihime jumped and quickly made her way through the crowds of small children to a large machine; called 'DDR'.

"Tatsuki! Quick! This game is the best!" Orihime beckoned Tatsuki over animatedly.

Tatsuki quickly squeezed through the crowds and stepped onto the DDR platform, "So, what's this game?"

"Well, this is Dance Dance Revolution!" Orihime explained, "And we-"

"Dance, right?" Tatsuki smirked, which felt like a very familiar expression to her.

"Yup!" Orihime dropped her bag beside the platform, Tatsuki doing the same. Orihime swiftly inserted a few coins and the black screen suddenly flashed with lights and sound effects.

Orihime pressed the buttons and asked hurriedly, "What song do you want?"

Tatsuki shrugged and Orihime turned back to the screen, listening to random songs and then pressing it on quite a fast song.

"This is called Ike Ike." Orihime muttered to Tatsuki as the song began to play. Before Tatsuki had time to work out how to use the platform below her, arrows began to stream up the screen and Tatsuki's feet began to move on their own.

Orihime was dancing like a 'pro' beside her, her feet hitting the arrows in sync with the ones on the screen. Tatsuki focused back on the screed, suddenly feeling determined to beat her friend.

"Last time we played, you beat me. I'm not gonna let that happen again!" Orihime furrowed her brow and increased her concentration.

Tatsuki chuckled and the song suddenly began to go faster, the arrows suddenly coming upwards faster. Tatsuki's smile faltered as she struggled through the song.

As quick as the song had started the song ended, Orihime huffing but still grinning. Tatsuki on the other hand, was lying on her back on the platform.

"How the heck did we ever play this game without passing out?" Tatsuki mumbled through large gulps of air.

"Oh, I don't really know, but usually when we played, you would be the one huffing and I would be the one on the floor." Orihime finally caught her breathe and began to grab her bag.

Tatsuki rolled over and got up, fisting her bag weakly. The scores began to roll onto the screen. Tatsuki watched as the letters C flashed on the screen, then suddenly changing to an AA. She was about to smile when she heard a grumble beside her. She looked over at Orihime's score and saw that her friend had received an A for her efforts.

"Awwww. You still beat me!" Orihime pouted sadly and stepped down from the platform, "Let's go home, I'm really tired now, I need a good nap."

Tatsuki followed Orihime back out of the arcade, the two friends walking slowly down the footpath, their feet sore from their 'battle'.

"We have to go there again tomorrow!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Orihime mulled.

"Oh please!" Tatsuki pleaded, quite cutely, "Please!"

"Oh ok." Orihime giggled from her friends cute expression.

"Yay!" Tatsuki jumped upwards and started to walk with more vigour.

"Hey! What's the rush now?" Orihime called out.

"Well, if we get home quicker, then we get to sleep faster. And then tomorrow comes quicker!" Tatsuki explained.

"Ok. But we have to do our homework and eat dinner too, you know?" Orihime increased her speed too.

"Awwww… you killed the joy!"

--

With her bag thrown into the corner, Orihime slumped onto her bed with a thud. Tiredness slowly claiming her body…

"Orihime! What are we having for dinner?" Tatsuki bellowed from the lounge room.

Orihime grumbled before getting off the bed and slowly shuffling into the lounge room.

"I have some left over food from last night… I guess we can eat that. I'll just cook some rice." Orihime rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked into the small kitchen.

The minutes flew by and before Tatsuki knew it, dinner was served. The pair of them sat beside the small coffee table and began to eat the meal. The few dishes that Orihime had taken out were some of her latest experiments, Tatsuki looked at them curiously.

"What's in these dishes?" Tatsuki asked quietly, afraid of offending Orihime.

"Um… Why don't you taste it first? Then I'll tell you!" Orihime remembered the first time she told Tatsuki about her experimental dishes. In short, it didn't go well.

Tatsuki nervously picked up a piece of what looked like pork and slowly placed it in her mouth. Her taste buds picked up many unusual tastes and by the time Tatsuki swallowed the unknown piece of meat, her brain was warning her not to ask what the food was.

"Well?" Orihime questioned optimistically.

"Um, it's very nice." Tatsuki lied, "Um, why don't I try the others first?"

"Ok!" Orihime smiled and began to eat too.

Tatsuki didn't know what to eat next, mainly from fear. Finally, Tatsuki decided to try a dish of greens. She picked one piece up carefully, examined it and then popped it into her mouth. Fortunately, it didn't taste that bad, just a bit weird. That's all.

Suddenly, images of unusual tasting dishes and of Orihime smiling flickered in her mind. Tatsuki shook her head, trying to focus on her new memories.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime set her bowl and chopsticks down and began patting Tatsuki on the back.

"Some memories came back. They were of you're cooking and I remember you smiling, after using so much effort." Tatsuki looked up at Orihime, who had her eyes wide with hope. Hope for more memories to come back.

"That's great! Here, eat some more! Maybe you'll get more memories back!" Orihime began piling more and more food into Tatsuki's bowl.

"I thin I'll just eat this much for now. I'm starting to feel tired." Tatsuki yawned, picked up her chopsticks and continued eating.

"Ok, we'll go to bed after dinner." Orihime turned back to her bowl of rice, "Anyways, do you want to go see a movie tomorrow?"

"Um, yea! That would be nice!" Tatsuki mumbled through the food in her mouth.

"Great! What do you want to see? I bet it's horror, you always choose horror." Orihime placed her finger on her chin.

"No way! Too scary. I want to see a nice romantic movie." Tatsuki looked up at the ceiling, catching Orihime off-guard.

"A romantic movie? You?" Orihime's jaw dropped, never in her life had she heard Tatsuki wanting to watch a ROMANTIC movie!

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked after closing her mouth.

"Yea. It would be nice!" Tatsuki smiled sweetly.

"Ok, then it's decided. We'll go and watch a romantic movie tomorrow!" Orihime raised her fist in the air, "Yes! Finally, a romantic movie!"

"Huh? What do you mean finally?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I usually let you choose the movie 'coz I choose the food that we bring!" Orihime explained, "It's been so long since I've watched a romantic movie…"

"Oh, ok." Tatsuki thought of her old self and how she must have really valued Orihime as a friend to let her pick the food. (A/N: xDD)

Finishing their dinner quickly, the two friends discussed what movie to watch.

"I don't really know what movies they have right now." Orihime told Tatsuki.

"Hmmm, I guess we'll just have to go and see what movies there are then." Tatsuki piled the used plates up and carried them over to the sink.

"Tatsuki-chan. You look tired, let's leave the dishes for tomorrow and we can go to bed early today." Orihime suggested.

Tatsuki looked back at the plates and bowls in the sink and shrugged. Looking back at Orihime, she nodded and began to trail Orihime back into the bedroom.

"I've got a spare fold-up bed in the closet, let me just get it." Orihime opened the large closet and began rummaging through the hung up clothes, to find the extra bed in the back. She pulled it out and with little trouble, had the bed nicely and neatly ready for Tatsuki.

"Actually, you should sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on this bed." Orihime gazed at Tatsuki.

"It's ok. I'll sleep on this one 'coz I've caused you so much trouble." Tatsuki nervously requested.

"Um, I guess so then." Orihime left Tatsuki to it and strolled into the bathroom instead.

When Orihime came out, in her pyjamas, Tatsuki had just stood back up with her toothbrush in hand.

"The toothpaste is already in there. And a cup is in there too for you to use!" Orihime pointed at the two objects sitting beside the sink.

"Ok!" Tatsuki made her way into the bathroom, turning the water on and filling the cup with water. She took a sip and began to brush her teeth.

By the time Orihime was in beg, making herself comfortable, Tatsuki had turned the light off and was making her way over to her own bed.

"Good night Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime chimed.

"Good night!" Tatsuki muttered incoherently.

The two friends breathing slowed and both were off in some new adventure.

--

Air was rushing form her lungs, the water pushing against her body, squeezing the life out of her. Tatsuki frantically moved her limbs, trying to find the surface of the water. She opened her mouth to try and cry, scream or even make a pitiful whimper but nothing came out.

The last of her breathe escaped her mouth and she was left struggling in the water, her time shortening with every move she made. Her strength leaving her, Tatsuki gave a few more frenzied kicks upwards, before her body gave up completely.

Her vision blurred and she seemed to drift lower and lower, towards the bottom of this dark abyss…

Tatsuki bolted upwards, sweat running down her face. She breathed in quickly, relieved that it was nothing more than a nightmare. She placed her hand on her heart, feeling the quick, thundering beats. Tatsuki fell back onto her pillow and slowed her breathing down, trying to fall back to sleep.

Tatsuki closed her eyes slowly, but the darkness reminded her of her horrible nightmare and before she knew, her eyes snapped open again.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki whispered in fear. She was answered with light snoring.

"Orihime!" She repeated louder this time.

"Hmmm?" Orihime grumbled drowsily, "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare… I'm scared." Tatsuki shivered from the dream. Orihime sat up and looked across the room, to where Tatsuki was shaking. She swiftly threw back her blankets and crossed the room to Tatsuki.

"It's ok." Orihime wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's trembling frame and held her close.

"I was drowning and, and…" Tatsuki began to sob uncontrollably. Orihime embraced her and cooed, "It was so scary, I was falling into darkness."

Orihime pieced the dream together from what Tatsuki was saying and abruptly it hit her, Tatsuki was having nightmares of the accident. This made Orihime hug her friend tighter.

"Come on, come and sleep with me." Orihime pulled Tatsuki out of her bed and pulled her across to her own bed. She placed Tatsuki onto the bed and slipped into it as well. She draped her arms around Tatsuki once again and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"It'll be ok. I'm here now." Orihime whispered to Tatsuki as her friend's breathing slowed and her friend drifted into sleep.

'It'll be ok, I'll always be here for you, Tatsuki-chan.' Orihime thought to herself suddenly feeling he heart beat faster.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked that chapter! It was longer than I expected. Actually I put 2 chapters into one so I think that's what I'm going to do from now on.

DDR! Omg, I love DDR! Anyways, I just wanted to put that in coz I thought it would be funny!

Anyways, please review!

ReNzY!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples!

Another month, or 2, that I haven't updated... Well, no excuse really. Just school and two weeks of parties and social events (the holidays).

Although for the past week, I've been on camp. And it was so fun! We went to Canberra! w00t! Although it was mostly an educational camp, which I knew most of the information already, it was quite nice. The mornings were a bit chilly but for winter, the rest of the day was actually really sunny and nice!

I'm gonna keep rambling on about camp at the of the chapter because I know you all have been waiting for ages. And as I recall, some have probably already become senile. xP

Disclaimer: I own some dye but not Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 6

Rays of sunlight crept through the curtain material and cast a horrid shadow across Tatsuki's face. Attempting to turn over, Tatsuki slipped in the folds of the blankets and with a thud, found her body flat on the icy floor.

"Ugh…" Tatsuki grunted and she rubbed her bottom, "Not a good way to start the day…"

She reached upwards and pulled at the blankets on the bed, hoping they would help her get back into the bed. Instead, the blankets fell from the bed and on top of her! Tatsuki groaned and decided to get up instead.

Standing up, Tatsuki rubbed her eyes and yawned. She glanced back at the bed and her eyes shot open immediately.

Where was Orihime?!

"Orihime?" Tatsuki called out from the bedroom, expecting to hear a reply from the kitchen.

Nothing.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki called again. Still nothing.

Tatsuki quickly went into defence mode and grabbed the nearest thing beside her…

Orihime's teddy bear.

Tatsuki sighed and chucked the teddy across the room, picking up a more suitable object to use for defence. Orihime's baseball bat (A/N: I know it's a bit weird but Orihime's gotta have something in her house that's 'dangerous'!).

Creeping into the lounge room, Tatsuki's eyes scanned the room. The curtains were open; everything was tidy… and a small note on the coffee table.

Tatsuki propped the bat down and walked over to the coffee table cautiously. She picked the note up and read it quickly.

_Tatsuki, _

_Kurosaki-san has asked for my help in an urgent matter. I am not sure when I will come back but I hope you will be safe. Here is a list of chores and things to do while I'm gone. _

_Orihime._

Stapled behind the note was, indeed, a list of chores and things to do. Tatsuki suddenly felt nervous, what was she to do if Orihime wasn't there to help and guide her? And who the hell was Kurosaki-kun??

Orange hair suddenly flickered in her mind.

Puzzled, Tatsuki dropped the note back onto the bed, "Probably just Orihime's cousin."

What was she to do now? Tatsuki grumbled and decided to get ready for school. It was to be her second day at school and she didn't want to have a detention.

"I guess I should go brush my teeth", Tatsuki scratched the back of her head, yawning widely, "Or maybe a few more minutes in bed."

She stumbled back into the bedroom and flopped back onto the bed, her arms dangling off the sides.

"Just a few more minutes…" She mumbled again before she drifted into sleep.

Water pushed against Tatsuki as she gasped for air. Tatsuki flailed her arms around, trying to stay afloat. The current was tremendous, pushing her, this way and that, like a ragdoll. She was pulled under the water again, her mouth open in surprise, the air rushing out. Tatsuki kicked with all her strength and resurfaced in the water. She hacked at the water that had entered her wind pipe. She quickly gulped down a breath of air before she once again sunk into the water. She clamped her mouth shut, her hand reaching upwards to hold her nose. She held her breath furiously whilst trying to kick back up.

It felt like an eternity, just holding her breath and kicking. Nothing was working, Tatsuki's body finally going limp.

"No…" Tatsuki mouthed as the last of her oxygen left her body and she was falling into the darkness once more, "No…"

Tatsuki bolted up wards, sweat pouring down her body. She spun around, looked at the bedroom and calmed down.

'It was only a dream.' Tatsuki thought, thankful that she was still alive.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and gazed over at the clock. 7:40. Tatsuki let out a relieved sigh and quickly got out of the bed. She entered the bathroom and reached for her toothbrush. Squeezing the toothpaste onto her toothbrush, thoughts spun in her head.

How was she going to overcome these nightmares? They were like a real replay of the moment she fell into the river.

Tatsuki cringed once more as the images flickered in her mind. Rinsing her mouth of the toothpaste, Tatsuki grabbed her wash cloth. She ran it under the warm water before lightly washing her face.

Pulling the cloth downwards, towards her lips, Tatsuki looked into the mirror.

'Just who am I? What was I like? Why can't I remember?!' Tatsuki raised her fist, almost sending it into the mirror. Tatsuki sighed and let her arm flop back beside her. Her other hand gripped the basin tightly.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" Tatsuki yelled, tears clouding her vision. She rubbed her eyes quickly, not permitting the tears from falling.

Tatsuki looked back at the mirror; her reflection was nothing but sadness. She glared at her reflection before turning around and grabbing her uniform and swiftly slipping out of her pyjamas.

With her uniform on, Tatsuki strode back into the lounge room and grabbed her bag roughly. She turned swiftly and made her way to the front door. Her shoes lay beside the door, their position unchanged. Tatsuki plonked herself down onto the floor and began to pull them on when a growl came from her stomach.

"How could I forget about breakfast?" Tatsuki slapped her own forehead.

Kicking her shoes off, Tatsuki strolled back into the kitchen. She reached into the pantry for some bread and popped a slice into the toaster. Pressing down the lever, Tatsuki turned and pulled the door of the fridge open. Pushing many dishes aside, she searched for the butter but to no avail. Sighing, Tatsuki grabbed the peanut butter instead.

Tatsuki suddenly remembered an odd-looking sandwich and the unusual taste of tuna. Raising an eyebrow, Tatsuki shrugged it off. As Tatsuki stood back up, the toast popped from the toaster, steaming hot. She grabbed the toast quickly, before dropping it on a plate and regretting that she touched the hot piece of toast.

With the toast buttered (A/n: Well, more like peanut-buttered) and in her mouth, Tatsuki returned to the door and slipped her shoes on. Today was certainly going to be quite a challenge.

The door swung open and Tatsuki stepped into the early morning sunshine. She locked the door quickly and while chewing on her toast, began to walk down the street.

--

The school grounds seem quite empty as Tatsuki strolled up the street. That was until Tatsuki looked down at her watch. The bell had gone five minutes ago! Picking up her pace swiftly, Tatsuki ran into the large building of classrooms and scrambled up the many flights of stairs.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Tatsuki thought as she raced up the steps.

Finally, she reached her classroom and pulled the door open quickly.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Tatsuki huffed as she stumbled into the classroom.

The teacher looked at Tatsuki quite amusedly, "It's fine, Tatsuki. I'll let you off this time but next time I will give you a detention."

"Ok, Miss." Tatsuki mumbled as she walked over to her seat, flopping down onto it.

"Please take out your maths book, Tatsuki, and flip to page 387." The teacher instructed, "Ok, class. Please continue with your work."

Tatsuki pulled her large maths text book and exercise book from her bag and set to work on the impossible sets of questions.

The hours went by quite slowly, Tatsuki struggling through the maths work.

'Where's Orihime when you need her?' Tatsuki thought as she stared down at the complicated problem before her. As Tatsuki bit the top of her pen, someone sat themselves beside her; scaring the hell out of her.

"You look like you need some help!" Chizuru smiled.

"With what? The heart attack that you just gave me?" Tatsuki smirked.

"Well, fine. I won't help you!" Chizuru sulked as she began to stand from her chair.

"No, please help me!" Tatsuki grabbed onto Chizuru's sleeve and tugged softly. Chizuru turned back to gaze upon her friend and sat back down.

"Here. Let me show you", Chizuru reached over for Tatsuki's pen and started to scribble numbers onto Tatsuki's page, "It's quite simple really."

Tatsuki listened as Chizuru kept explaining the confusing equation to her. Before long, Chizuru was reduced to using basic terms and basic knowledge to teach Tatsuki. But it was no use, Tatsuki just didn't get it.

"You're hopeless. I wonder how Orihime ever helped you with maths." Chizuru dropped the pen back onto the desk and placed her chin in her hand. "Not that she would."

Tatsuki looked up at Chizuru immediately, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Chizuru leaned in, her face a mere inch away from Tatsuki's, "Before you lost your memory, you and Orihime weren't really that close. Maybe not even friends."

"What are you talking about?" Tatsuki asked anxiously.

"Orihime was never really your friend. She just took the opportunity to become your friend now." Chizuru whispered, "That's what I hear."

Tatsuki stared at Chizuru as disbelief seized her mind.

"Yes, there's a rumour that might actually be true." Chizuru beckoned for Tatsuki to lean over.

"The rumour is that she was the one that pushed you into the river."

Tatsuki's eyes grew wide in shock and her head snapped back upwards, "That's not true. Why would Orihime push me into the river?"

"Well, she wasn't really your friend to begin with." Chizuru spoke softly.

"But she's been helping me all this time!" Tatsuki began to run through the events that had unfolded over the last two days.

"We can't really know for sure but I just want to warn you if anything happens." Chizuru patted Tatsuki over the back and rose from her seat slowly, "By the way, where is Orihime today?"

"I… I don't know." Tatsuki suddenly felt vulnerable and stupid for letting someone mislead her like this. Then, suddenly, a feeling of rage took over her body and she clenched her fist tightly.

'How could I be so stupid?' Tatsuki gritted her teeth as she looked down at her work, 'Why would anyone want to be friends with me anyway?'

Tatsuki bottled the anger away before standing up and making her way to the front of the classroom. She stopped before the teacher's desk abruptly.

"Sorry Miss, but I'm not feeling very well. May I please go to the nurse's office?" Tatsuki asked quietly.

"Oh, you're not feeling well, Tatsuki? Why don't you just go home and rest for the day?" Tatsuki nodded and sauntered back to her seat, before packing all of her books and pens away in her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and left the classroom silently.

From behind, Chizuru watched as Tatsuki left the classroom and smiled evilly to herself, 'My plan is starting to take shape.'

Tatsuki walked down the street with her head bowed and the sun beating down upon her. She was in no mood for any events or conversations and before long; she had made her way back to Orihime's apartment.

'How could I be so stupid? Why did I let her manipulate me?' Tatsuki threw her bag across the lounge room and it smacked against the wall with a loud thump.

Trying her best to control her temper, she grabbed one of the cushions and swung her fist into it, the pillow also smacking against the lounge room wall. Tatsuki watched as the pillow slowly slid down the wall and suddenly felt very foolish.

She sunk to the floor, her hands shaking. Why did Orihime manipulate her? What was she going to do?

"What am I going to do?" tears streamed down Tatsuki's cheeks, "What am I meant to do?"

* * *

Author's notes: So, I stopped it there. At such an emotional point! T.T

Well, more on camp. OMG! If any of you go to Canberra, you must go to QUESTACON!! It's so fun! Even though I'm 14. It's got such fun interactive game things! I have a picture, where I'm being eaten by a crocodile! lol! And I found that I can throw a ball at 76km/h! O.O

Second place you must visit is the AIS. For those who don't know what that is, even I didn't know, it is the Australian Institute of Sport. We played some sport there and they have a centre where you can try out all these computer generated or something sports. Fun as! And I learnt that I can actually do a proper chin up! Yay! Yes, for those who know me, that is an achievement for me! xDD

Anyways, so that's it for me, for now. And probably for a very long time! xD

Please review!

ReNzY!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, hello there~

Holy cow, it's been more than a year since I last updated. And do I have a lot of stories to tell.

But I think a very very very sincere apology is necessary. I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry for not updating but I guess I should let you guys read the chapter before you bombard me with hate-mail. xD

Anyways, here is the 'latest' installment of 'A Little More Than A Memory'. Oh, and sorry for the length of the chapter. I just needed a chapter to set things up so bear with me, please? It'll get better next chapter, I promise~ x3

Enjoy~

* * *

A Little More Than A Memory - Chapter 7

The sun's rays reflected off the windscreen of a large SUV. Slowly, the SUV came to a halt.

"Miss, the road has been blocked off. We have to take a detour." A monotonous voice floated towards the back of the SUV.

"That'll be fine. Just make sure we make it on time though." Tatsuki stared from her seat, out at the whizzing trees that lined the pavement. As the blurring green filled her subconscious, a sudden flash of cream and gates awoke her from her daydream.

"Where are we?" Tatsuki's head swivelled as she took in her surroundings.

"We are currently travelling through the town of Karakura. Do not worry, miss, we will arrive at Ome Sogo soon. You will not be late for school. You needn't worry."

"Oh ok." Worry was not the emotion that had erupted in Tatsuki's chest. It was anger and rage. Four months worth of bottled-up sorrow.

"Step on it. I don't want to be here anymore."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bewilderment filled Orihime.

No sign of Tatsuki.

The arrival to a silent, abandoned home had made worry sprout within Orihime's stomach that morning. And now, standing at the door of her classroom, seeing Tatsuki's seat empty had made the sprout grow into a thriving tree of anxiety.

Suddenly, thin whip-like arms encircled Orihime's waist and pulled her backwards, followed by a husky whisper in her ear, "How's my Hime?"

"I'm… good. Um, where's Tatsuki, Chizuru?" Orihime's eyes were still scanning the room for her friend.

"Oh, Tatsuki… um, she kind of left. Her family just abruptly left Karakura and she hasn't been seen since." Chizuru innocently strolled towards a window.

"What?! Why?" Orihime felt a ten tonne weight suddenly plummet on her chest.

"No one knows for certain. She came to class for another week after you left and then she just… disappeared. There were many rumours flying around. But then you sent a note in saying that you had gone to visit some distant relative who was gravely ill. Well, everyone was mystified as to why Tatsuki left!" Chizuru hid her devious smirk and continued to gaze out the window.

"No…… Where's she gone? Where's she gone, Chizuru?" Orihime had grabbed Chizuru by the arms and whimpered vulnerably.

"I don't know, no one knows. I told you, she just disappeared without a word." Chizuru calmly restated the facts.

Orihime slumped for a moment; coming to terms with this new information. Suddenly, she jumped and grabbed Chizuru again.

"You really have to stop doing that, Hime. I think I might have to drag you to the bathroom soon." Chizuru's lips twitched upwards into a lusty smirk.

"Do you think she left a forwarding address?" Orihime brain was frantic, jumping from one conclusion to another, "Or maybe she's been taken by someone?"

"Orihime, calm down. I don't think anyone has kidnapped her. I just think they moved because Tatsuki wasn't herself anymore." Chizuru knew the real reason and almost gave a sinful smile.

Orihime let Chizuru's arms go and felt a pang of guilt slap her. She was the one that had been given the task to help Tatsuki recover her memory and yet, she had left on the second day. With that thought, her heart tightened and somehow grew heavier. Orihime slowly walked to her desk and sat down. Her head buried itself within her fold arms and tears streamed from her eyes.

'Tatsuki… I'm sorry.' The thoughts became a mantra of apologies, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Those damned images kept swarming through Tatsuki's head, as she listened to the teacher howl about a maths equation. Orihime smiling, Orihime's peculiar cooking, Orihime's apartment… Orihime was the only thing that Tatsuki had been able to think about for the past few months. Irritation boiled within Tatsuki at the fluttering images and the fluttering butterflies that accompanied them.

The teacher had yet again found another student to humiliate, her screeching invading Tatsuki's thoughts once more.

"Urgh… Why can't she just shut up for once?" Tatsuki rubbed her temples slowly.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON MS. ARISAWA?!" The teacher screamed across the classroom.

"Huh? What?"

"Did you just say that I should 'shut up for once'?" A vein visibly popped on the side of the teacher's forehead.

"Uh… n-"

"YES. YOU. DID!" The teacher stormed down the aisle of desks and towered over Tatsuki.

"I-"

"You! Get. Out. Of. My. CLASS!" Tatsuki felt droplets of saliva hit her skin but decided not to comment. Thoroughly irritated, Tatsuki stood up, grabbed her books and slammed her chair into her desk.

"You will have detention next week, for the entire week!" The teacher screeched after Tatsuki.

"Well, you can shove your detentions up where your teaching skills are."

And Tatsuki stomped down the corridor, knowing expulsion was imminent.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you need something, Orihime?" The school receptionist smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Do you have a forwarding address for Tatsuki Arisawa, by any chance?"

"Let me see, hold on a second." The receptionist swivelled her chair and began typing furiously on her computer.

When Orihime was sure the computer was going to break down, the receptionist slowly turned and sadly announced, "No, I'm sorry. Tatsuki didn't leave behind anything. It says here that when the school tried to call her, someone else had answered."

Orihime felt the tears build in her eyes, "Um…Thank you anyways."

Orihime slowly walked out of the reception and through the white corridors. The white walls gleamed from the afternoon sun, contrasting against Orihime's dark mood. Every foot step felt like a step away from Tatsuki. Every second that past, Orihime felt that she would have less chance to find Tatsuki. For every tear that fell to the floor, a silent apology.

'Will I ever find her?' Orihime silently contemplated.

For every tear that fell, her heart clenched tighter. For every bead, her heart sunk a little deeper. For every droplet, realisation slowly dawned on Orihime.

_Every tear was an outpouring of unknown love. _

_

* * *

_Alrighty.......... please don't eat me. I'm very sorry for the length and the bad story writing.

Firstly, I'm just going to say year 11 mathematics is a bitch. F*ck Calculus. Anyways, so I've been doing a LOT of maths and that's mainly the only thing that's been in my 'to do' list. I've been more social this year as well. Unbelievably.

But I promise that I'm going to finish this story by the end of the year, even if I fail year 10. I will get this done.

So, it only got a little bit juicier~ There will be many more appearances from our lovely 'friend', Chizuru. Actually, that reminds me, I haven't had any time to read or let alone think about Bleach and guess what? I had forgotten what the people's names were! D: No, seriously!

Anyways, review if you would like to. If you don't, it's ok, I deserve that. Oh, by the way, Anonymous people can review now. I don't mind if you flame me, people are entitled to their opinions.

See you next chapter~ (I promise it will not take a year to upload!)


End file.
